gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Blaine-Rachel Relationship
The Rachel-Blaine Relationship, commonly known as Blainchel, Anderberry '''or '''Raine, is the friendship and one-time relationship (one date) between Blaine Anderson and Rachel Berry. It began in Blame It on the Alcohol. Blaine later admits that kissing Rachel made him realize that he is "100% gay." However, after this short relationship, they became best friends throughout the rest of the series. Overview Rachel and Blaine seem to have met before as they are seen talking in the Season Two episode, The Sue Sylvester Shuffle, as friends. The two share a drunken, sloppy kiss in an imprompt game of spin-the-bottle in Blame It on the Alcohol. This is where their relationship sparks, as Rachel claims that she found a new duet partner in Blaine. Afterwards, they sing Don't You Want Me, and they seem to have interest in one another. They go on a date, but when Rachel kisses Blaine while he is in line ordering coffee in The Lima Bean he confirms that he is "100% gay." They were good friends in Season 3 and starred in West Side Story together. In the fourth season, they barely interact due to Rachel moving to New York for college. At McKinley, members of New Directions go head-to-head in the competitive run to be The New Rachel. Blaine eventually wins this role. Rachel is thrilled to see Blaine several times, during Kurt and Blaine's Skype calls, and also when Blaine visits Kurt, Rachel and Finn in The Break-Up. Episodes Season Two Special Education Kurt and Rachel are talking about how she found out that Finn slept with Santana, and Kurt asks her "You didn't know about that?" leaving Rachel unhappy and confused. Blaine comes along and gives her a quick "Hey!" and a smile and tells Kurt it's time for them to get in place. They leave Rachel looking a little taken aback by the news that Kurt knew about Finn. The Sue Sylvester Shuffle Blaine, Rachel, Kurt, and Mercedes are all seen taking their orders are at the Lima Bean. It is discovered, what their coffee orders are: a medium drip for Blaine and a large chai for Rachel. Blaine tells them the number the Warblers rehearsed for Regionals was "so off the hook, it's dangerous." Rachel and Mercedes don't look too happy at what they're talking about, and Kurt tells them that they were kidding. Rachel says that it's hard to laugh now with everything going on at McKinley. They explain that the way the two show choir rivals are having coffee together is how messed up their school is, and that they also can't keep a football team together. Rachel tells Blaine they were so good at getting the school together. When she starts talking about Finn, Kurt says to let it go and Blaine gives her a look of agreement with Kurt, saying to drop the topic. Rachel and Mercedes wish they could help with the football problem of not having enough people out on the field. Blaine asks if the whole team quit, to which Mercedes replied that only the people in Glee Club stayed, and the rest quit; she adds they can't play football with only five guys and one of them is in a wheelchair. And nobody wants to join the football team at the moment, and at that point, they'd be willing to take anyone at all. Blaine tells them they only need four more guys and that high school lets them play a few people short if they want to. He finishes by saying that he and Kurt will be there to cheer the football team on, to which Kurt agrees. He says that Blaine loves football, and he loves scarves. This inspires Rachel to recruit some of the glee girls to stand in for all the missing players. Blaine and Kurt are seen cheering the football team on as they win the championship game. Silly Love Songs While Blaine sings "I love you" in the song'' Silly Love Songs, he looks at Rachel and draws a heart. She giggles, blushing at the signal. It isn't known if this was on purpose or not though. Blame It on the Alcohol During a game of spin-the-bottle at Rachel's party, they share a drunken kiss. After this kiss she tells him "Y''our face tastes awesome" and then calls out that she has a new duet partner; and they sing Don't You Want Me. At a later time, they go on a date to see Love Story and spend the night mouthing the words. They share another kiss, sober, at the end of the episode. After their second kiss, Blaine states that she just confirmed that he is "one hundred percent gay," meaning that he felt absolutely no sexual attraction whatever in the kiss. After their second kiss, Rachel agrees that there is no connection with them and goes off to write a song, inspired by her failed relationship with Blaine, saying to Kurt "I just had a relationship with a guy who turned out to be gay. That is songwriting gold!," But this song was not carried out, as she wrote about her collection of headbands named My Headband instead. Season Three Asian F It is announced that Blaine and Rachel won the leads in the school musical West Side Story; Tony and Maria, respectively. Pot o' Gold They dance together during the performance of Last Friday Night, and Rachel humorously slaps Blaine's butt. The First Time While practicing Tonight for the school production of West Side Story, in which Blaine plays Tony and Rachel plays Maria; the leads, Artie asked them if they had lost their virginities. They both reply no and support each other in their decision. At the very end of the episode, they wed each other (or at least, their characters do) and sing One Hand, One Heart to each other. They are now seen to be just friends and ask advice about their own relationships with Finn and Kurt to one another. Extraordinary Merry Christmas Rachel and Blaine perform Extraordinary Merry Christmas together to show Artie that they can sing a fun song for his Christmas Special. While performing, they give each other joyful and flirty looks to add a happy feeling to the song. Michael Rachel comes to visit Blaine after Sebastian throws a slushie with rock salt at Blaine's face. Finn, Kurt, and Rachel sing Ben to him. Choke In Choke, Rachel and Kurt are going to have their NYADA auditions. When Kurt decides to do Not the Boy Next Door, Rachel confronts him at the locker and convinces him to do The Music of the Night. Rachel explains that Blaine told her about it. At Kurt's NYADA audition, Rachel realizes that Kurt wasn't convinced enough to do The Music of the Night and instead did Not the Boy Next Door. Blaine scoots over to leave her some space to sit next to him. Prom-asaurus In Prom-asaurus, Rachel, Kurt and Blaine sing Big Girls Don't Cry in the auditorium. After the trio finishes the sweet performance, they all complain about their angst against this year's Senior Prom. Eventually Rachel comes up with an idea of having an "Anti-Prom Party," which Kurt, Blaine, Rachel, Becky and Puck attend. Later, Finn comes to pick up Rachel from her "Anti-Prom Party" and encourages Blaine and Kurt to come along. The four of them enter Prom together. Props When Rachel is singing I Won't Give Up you can see that she has a photo of Blaine and her on her desk, it's from West Side Story, where Rachel was playing Maria and Blaine was playing Tony. During Tina's dream "Blaine" (Puck) rushes to "Rachel's" (Tina's) aid when she falls into the fountain. Nationals During We Are the Champions, you can see them holding hands. Season Four The New Rachel The two do not interact, but in the competitive run to be "The New Rachel," Blaine eventually wins. Makeover In the episode, while Kurt is skyping with Blaine, Rachel can be heard in the background squealing his name and saying hello to Blaine. Blaine says hi back. The Break-Up When Blaine arrives early to surprise Kurt in New York, Rachel is thrilled when he arrives at the apartment in Bushwick and immediately jumps up to give him a hug. Then, with Finn and Kurt, they have a double date at Callbacks. Glease In this episode, Rachel and Kurt return to McKinley and are invited backstage by Mercedes. Upon entering backstage, Rachel and Kurt have an awkward encounter with their exes. Rachel talks for Kurt when Blaine appears and Kurt talks for Rachel when Finn appears. Season Five Love Love Love While working at the Spotlight Diner, Rachel tells Santana about a surprising text she had just gotten from Blaine. After their performance of Hard Day's Night, they leave in a hurry, with Rachel claiming "they have something special they need to do" (help Blaine). She is seen helping him prepare to meet Kurt outside Dalton Academy, and is prominently featured throughout the performance of All You Need Is Love. When Blaine and Kurt get engaged, she is shown to be very happy. Movin' Out After Blaine and Sam arrive in New York, Rachel can be seen very happy and hugs Blaine, when he enters the door. Later they both are singing Just the Way You Are together, with Kurt, Sam and Santana. Puppet Master Blaine sends Rachel, along with Kurt, Santana and Elliott, selfmade Puppets of them, which they use in their performance of The Fox. New New York Rachel and Blaine both sing Downtown, when they're on their way to meet each other and the rest of their friends. Blaine is surprised to see she got her own town car, and Rachel wants to take everybody out for lunch, which Blaine happily accepts. Later that episode, Blaine offers Rachel a homemade sparkling sugar-free soda, but she declines it because the carbonations are bad for her vocal cords. She then asks him to get some hot water and lemon. However, when he gives her that, she declines it as well because the lemons aren't right. Later on, Blaine is studying with Kurt at the Bushwick Apartment when Rachel and Artie get home. They tell about how Artie peppersprayed the mugger, when they took the subway home together. Blaine is very excited to hear the story. When they're done, Blaine tells them how he and Kurt decided that he should move out for a little while. Rachel is shocked to hear that, but understands and supports it as soon as they explain it. They are both excited and happy when Mercedes enters the room, telling them she's moving to New York. Later, they are helping her move into her new apartment. However, when Blaine and Kurt are doing all the heavy lifting, she's sitting on the side, playing with her phone. She soon has to leave, but they reconfirm their dinner plans for that night. Bash Rachel and Blaine, along with Kurt and Sam attend a candlelight vigil for Russ, a man who was targeted for being gay and beat up by strangers. As Rachel, Blaine, Kurt and Sam reach where the rest of the group has gathered for the vigil, Rachel and Blaine and Kurt sing No One Is Alone. Back at the loft, Blaine, Rachel, Kurt, Sam, Mercedes, and Artie gather for their weekly Monday night potluck dinner. The recent "gay bashing" of Russ is discussed and it is revealed that while seriously hurt, Russ survived the attack. The group discusses the phenomenon of how hate crimes are on the rise in NYC while they have gone down in most of the rest of the country. Kurt suggests they change the subject so they can enjoy their meal. Rachel announces that for the Mid-Winter Critique at NYADA they will have to perform songs written by Sondheim. Blaine and Rachel seem excited for the assignment. Blaine and Rachel decide to do a duet for the Mid-Winter Critique and select Broadway Baby. Carmen Tibideaux watches with her arms crossed and appears displeased throughout the entire performance. After Rachel and Blaine have finished, Carmen informs them they have not followed the directions of the assignment, as they were supposed to perform individual songs. Carmen also accuses Rachel and Blaine of feeling above their classmates for disregarding directions. However, Carmen also tells them their performance was a good one so she offers both of them the opportunity to re-do the assignment at a later time. After hearing the news about Kurt getting hurt while trying to defend someone who was being "gay bashed," Blaine and Rachel rush to the hospital. Sam, Mercedes, and Artie are there as well. They are informed that Kurt has been sedated with morphine due to his injuries, but will be okay. They are able to visit with Kurt although he is unconscious. Rachel says she feels guilty for having left Kurt by himself after the fight they had earlier. Blaine assures Rachel the situation is not her fault and the outcome would have been the same if she had been with him. Blaine begins to softly sing Not While I'm Around, Rachel and the rest of the group leave the hospital room to give Blaine some privacy. After Kurt is released from the hospital, Blaine and Rachel and the rest of the gang gather for another Monday night potluck dinner. Rachel reminds the group about Kurt's performance for his Mid-Winter Critique and Blaine proposes a toast in Kurt's honor. Rachel, Blaine, Sam, Mercedes, Artie and Burt attend Kurt's performance of I'm Still Here after which everyone shares in a group hug. Opening Night Blaine appears in Rachel's nightmare in which she performs Lovefool to a hostile crowd in McKinley's auditorium. When Rachel freaks out about "internet trolls" before the opening night of Funny Girl and retreats to her bedroom, Blaine attempts to cheer her up along with Kurt, Sam and Tina. Rachel overcomes her fears and is ready to perform for Funny Girl. Blaine and the rest of the group attend the show which ends up being very successful. Blaine suggests they go to a gay bar to celebrate and Rachel sings Pumpin Blood and everyone has a great time singing and dancing the night away. In the morning, Rachel and Blaine and the rest of the group go to the newsstand to see if the reviews have come out for Funny Girl. Rachel is too nervous to read the review herself so Blaine and her friends take turns reading passages of it out loud. Much to Rachel's joy, (and her friends) the review is a good one. Rachel then gets the phone call from Will that his son was born and they have named him Daniel Finn Schuester. Rachel and Blaine, along with the rest of the group express their happiness over the joyful occasion. Old Dog, New Tricks Blaine and Rachel are having lunch with Kurt and Santana, when Rachel discovers her latest Funny Girl incident has been published on a Broadway blog. Blaine tells her she should be glad the producers don't know she's seriously considering the TV-pilot. When Rachel is announcing her charity event to the paparazzi later that week, Blaine helps her out. However, he is not present at her event in the afternoon, because he's supporting Kurt at his role as Peter in a retirement home rendition of Peter Pan. Ultimately, Rachel, Artie, and Sam join him, and they all watch the show together. They sing Take Me Home Tonight with the rest of the group and Maggie later that night, at Rachel's event. The Untitled Rachel Berry Project At the Bushwick Apartment Rachel and Blaine are gathered with the rest of their friends for a weekly Monday night meal. Rachel is eagerly awaiting the appearance of Mary Halloran who is writing a script about her. As it turns out, Mary is a rather eccentric individual and Blaine and everyone seem rather amused, but taken aback by her. Later, after Mary has interviewed Rachel and all her friends, Rachel and Blaine and everyone meet back at the loft for the read-through of the first script. The plots are all rather strange and Blaine and Rachel and everyone else (except Brittany) are perplexed by what they just read. Luckily, Rachel is able to convince Mary to re-tool the script to make it more "true to life" as far as Rachel and the other characters are concerned. Once again, Rachel and Blaine and everyone meet to read the new version of the script. It is very well received except Brittany claims the first version was better. Everyone then gathers to admire Sam's new semi-nude spread on a city bus. Blaine and Rachel and their friends talk about their time in NY and how some of them will be scattering. They make a pact to for all of them to meet up in the same spot in NY in six months time. Rachel and Blaine then sing Pompeii with their friends. Later, back at the loft, Rachel gets a call that Mary's script has been picked up by the network-she's going to LA. Rachel excitedly shares the news with Blaine and Kurt, jumping up and down and Blaine and Kurt share in her excitement. Songs S2= ;Duets BlainchelDS.png|Don't You Want Me (Blame It on the Alcohol)|link=Don't You Want Me |-| S3= ;Duets Tonightglee.png|Tonight (The First Time)|link=Tonight (Rachel and Blaine) ONEHANDONEHEART1.png|One Hand, One Heart (The First Time)|link=One Hand, One Heart EMCBlainchel2.jpg|Extraordinary Merry Christmas (Extraordinary Merry Christmas)|link=Extraordinary Merry Christmas (Song) ;Sang Together (In a Group Number) ;Related Songs *''Last Friday Night'' by Katy Perry. (Pot o' Gold) *''Ben'' by Michael Jackson. (Michael) *''More Than a Woman'' by Bee Gees. (Saturday Night Glee-ver) *''Tongue Tied'' by GROUPLOVE. (Nationals) *''You Get What You Give'' by New Radicals. (Goodbye) *''In My Life'' by The Beatles. (Goodbye) |-| S4= ;Sang Together (In a Group Number) ;Related Songs *''Call Me Maybe by ''Carly Rae Jepsen. (The New Rachel) |-| S5= ;Duets Don't kill me yet!.jpg|Broadway Baby (Bash)|link=Broadway Baby ;Sang Together (In a Group Number) ;Related Songs *''All You Need Is Love'' by The Beatles. ''(Love Love Love) Trivia *One of the few relationships to end with no hard feelings on either side, with them both being among each other's closest friends. *They played Maria and Tony in the William McKinley High School's production of ''West Side Story. *Rachel has a photo of her and Blaine as Maria and Tony on her desk. *Both have cheated on their boyfriends. Rachel cheated on Finn with Puck, and Blaine cheated on Kurt with Eli C. *Were supposedly the "it couple" of talent in New Directions. *Both have referred to someone as the love of their lives on the show. (Blaine about Kurt and Rachel about Finn) *Rachel was Blaine's first on-screen kiss. *Kurt was also in every group number that they both sang in, during Season Four. In Season Three, he was in all of them, but one. *Both are first and second for the most solos. (Rachel - 1st and Blaine - 2nd) Gallery Dont You Glee.jpg Glee214img10.jpg Glee rachel blaine kiss.jpg Rachel and Blaine 13.gif Rachel and Blaine 9.jpg Blainchel 1.gif Blainchel 2.gif Tumblr_m630zuH0Ff1qiascco7_250.gif Glee-the-first-time.jpg GLEE-The-First-Time-Season-3-Episode-5-4-653x376.jpg BandR.gif Screen shot 2011-11-24 at 6.21.29 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-24 at 6.24.11 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-24 at 6.22.03 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-24 at 6.22.32 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-24 at 6.21.40 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-24 at 6.24.55 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-24 at 6.22.10 PM.png jumpingrache;l.jpg Ben13.png|Blaine and Rachel during "Ben" RaIne.gif BlaineRachelEMC.png BlaineRachelEMCS.png BlaineRachelEMCS2.png BlaineRachelEMCS3.png EMC.png Sedfsdf.jpg Rachel_and_Blaine_in_EMCfghj.jpg CaptureDYWM6.PNG CaptureDYWM3.PNG CaptureDYWM2.PNG Tumblr_m285xp6fcD1qdnpeio8_250.gif 300px-Tumblr m0h1rxw0v21qgkj12o1 500.jpg Xxxmas.png Craaycraay.png Cautte.png Biggirls8.png Biggirls10.png DYWMBlainchel.jpg EMCBlainchel.jpg EMCBlainchel2.jpg tumblr_m6zrzwoIzz1qinm7po4_250.jpg tumblr_m74lm5E1a01r1ubkao3_250.gif tumblr_m74lm5E1a01r1ubkao4_250.gif tumblr_m75q27W0KY1qari1to1_250.gif tumblr_m75q27W0KY1qari1to3_250.gif tumblr_m75q27W0KY1qari1to2_250.gif 96201294352AM-2460410225741740046.jpg Blainchel.gif Rachelfangirlsforblaine blainchel.gif Cryeverytimewesing blainchel.gif Ben blainchel.gif Rachelclapsforblaine blainchel.gif Wellawkward blainchel.gif Rootsbeforebranches blainchel.gif Dontpointatme blainchel.gif Approves blainchel.gif Thefirstime - blainchel.gif Handonshoulder blainchel.gif Feels blainchel.gif Smiles blainchel.gif Thefirsttime blainchel.gif Dontyouwantme blainchel.gif Whoops blainchel.gif Singing blainchel.gif Drunk blainchel.gif Poorrachel totallygay blainchel.gif Anderberry blainchel.gif Imissedyousomuch blainchel.gif WSSleads blainchel.gif Upstage blainchel.gif Hairwithoutgel blainchel.gif Sillylovesongs blainchel.gif Yourfacetastesawesome blainchel.gif 127blainchel.gif 126blainchel.gif 125blainchel.gif 124blainchel.gif 122blainchel.gif 121blainchel.gif 123blainchel.gif tumblr_mm34tihMpb1ra5gbxo2_250.gif rachel-and-blaine.jpg Tumblr mm34tihMpb1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mm34tihMpb1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mm34tihMpb1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mm34tihMpb1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mm34tihMpb1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mm34tihMpb1ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr mm34tihMpb1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mqm0lcBCJc1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mqm0lcBCJc1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mqm0lcBCJc1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mqm0lcBCJc1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mqbhqmvA8y1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr mqbhqmvA8y1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr mqbhqmvA8y1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr mqbhqmvA8y1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mqbhqmvA8y1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mqbhqmvA8y1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mqbhqmvA8y1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mqbhqmvA8y1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mss64z5Sbi1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mss64z5Sbi1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mss64z5Sbi1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr mss64z5Sbi1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mss64z5Sbi1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mss64z5Sbi1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mss64z5Sbi1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mss64z5Sbi1ra5gbxo1 250.gif anderberrylll2.gif anderberrylll4.gif Tumblr mttupqeukZ1qjj7cfo1 250.gif tumblr_mwne3qrr1w1sopb2to1_250.gif tumblr_mwne3qrr1w1sopb2to2_250.gif tumblr_mxv0kovDSY1r7p6hno2_250.gif tumblr_mxv0kovDSY1r7p6hno4_250.gif tumblr_mxv0kovDSY1r7p6hno3_250.gif tumblr_mxv0kovDSY1r7p6hno9_250.gif tumblr_mxv0kovDSY1r7p6hno7_250.gif tumblr_mxv0kovDSY1r7p6hno6_250.gif tumblr_mxv0kovDSY1r7p6hno8_250.gif tumblr_mxv0kovDSY1r7p6hno5_250.gif tumblr_mxv0kovDSY1r7p6hno10_250.gif tumblr_mxv0kovDSY1r7p6hno1_250.gif Tumblr my8ozpvj2v1siuf0yo6 250.gif LilyAnderberry2.gif Tumblr n3r6xanxul1qh9sh6o8 250.gif Tumblr n3r6xanxul1qh9sh6o7 250.gif Tumblr n3r6xanxul1qh9sh6o6 250.gif Tumblr n3r6xanxul1qh9sh6o5 250.gif Tumblr n3r6xanxul1qh9sh6o4 250.gif Tumblr n3r6xanxul1qh9sh6o3 250.gif Tumblr n3r6xanxul1qh9sh6o2 250.gif Tumblr n3r6xanxul1qh9sh6o1 250.gif ON4.png tumblr_n5l90mGKbe1qeb7qjo1_250.gif tumblr_n5l90mGKbe1qeb7qjo2_250.gif tumblr_n7e6le508z1qbnvfdo6_250.gif tumblr_n7e6le508z1qbnvfdo3_250.gif Tumblr n3mhhip5hm1qaxxelo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr n3mhhip5hm1qaxxelo5 r2 250.gif Tumblr n3mhhip5hm1qaxxelo3 250.gif Tumblr n3mhhip5hm1qaxxelo1 250.gif Tumblr n3mhhip5hm1qaxxelo2 r2 250.gif Navigational Category:Relationships Category:Friendships